fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 05 - Rebirth
Interval 05 - Rebirth is the fifth and final part of F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. It occurs as Foxtrot 813 nears the epicenter of the Origin Facility Explosion. Along with 813, the spirits of deceased Replicas are also drawn to the site. This level features boss fights with Ghost Soldiers and Specters, which are summoned by Alma Wade. At the end of the level, Foxtrot 813 is finally able to access Paxton Fettel, allowing Fettel to be reborn into 813's body. Walkthrough Our Mighty Army From this point onwards, there is only one difficult fight left, the rest are story-telling and non is harmful. After you see some supplies, you can abandon the sniper rifle for pistol or SMG, they are more useful against quick, vulnerable foes you will encounter later. Make your way to the center of this "madness", you will see figures being teleported to many directions. Follow the route to the deep end, you will be teleported to the church, you are really close to the core. Reload your guns and get ready, once you entered it there is no going back. Final Duty? You will be taken to the door, behind it is your ultimate goal: Paxton Fettel. But, Alma will not give up without a good fight, she will pull you back to the arena-like area and she will call in mass attack of Specters and Ghost Soldiers to demolish you. Now, its time to proven yourself. I said mass attack, I mean mass attack; there will spawn in large numbers, so you really cannot fight like Rambo, especially on Hard. Ghost Soldiers are your biggest problem, I suggest you take cover to your right; here they can only come in two directions, ready your assault rifle and start look out for them, if you hear high-pitched noise, that means Specters are sound, they might spawn from the walls so don't stick to close to walls either. Keep a low profile and wait for them to come to you is the best way to survive this fight. On lower difficulties you can try to fight like Rambo, on Hard you die really fast if you don't know what to do. After killing a certain number of ghosts, Alma will give up on you. Now you have proven to be unstoppable, and I mean unstoppable, because you are close to beat this on Hard! Go to the door and open it, and cutscene will take over. Congrats! You beat the Reborn on Hard, it was a tough trip but at least you made it. That concludes the guide of F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn, hope you enjoyed the guide, if you have opinions or questions, don't be shy to leave message to my talkpage Sector 36 (talk) 09:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC), your constructive criticism can be the thing that improves my guide quality, see you in the next guide. And as always, have a nice day. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Article stubs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals